


lost again ( legolas x reader)

by witchy_witch



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit, fellowship of the ring - Fandom, twisted i hope
Genre: F/M, Fellowship of the Ring, I hope everyone won't sue me, I hope it work, Lord of the Rings, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, My first fic, The Hobbit - Freeform, forgive me for errors, future middle earth setting, i don't know why i did this to myself, jelousy, lord of the rings and hobbit twisted, reader is very important, sassiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_witch/pseuds/witchy_witch
Summary: This is a story of a reader, well, ''falling to Middle Earth'' as always, but this time the whole one ring thing is over...   If you ever read story of the fellowship and tenth walker, and of course fan of 'Legomance', then this story is for you...All the ' shit hits the fan' is over..You think, but no! It is not yet over.You sail to undying lands with the valars blessing, but the question is...Did you make it?   What is the reason why the valars blessed you to travel in Valinor?Why they are all hasty for you to travel?Why so soon?All this question is playing in your head....And what will you find when you made port?Or   are you will ever be make it to port?This is a Fanfiction I don't own any of Tolkiens character but there will bunch of OC's and of course our reader, yeah! That's you....   Have fun!!!





	1. Intro...

* * *

* * *

INTRO......

 

ALWAYS LOST... WELCOME BACK.    

The one ring is destroyed, Sauron is forever no longer can harm anyone and anything...

The Fellowship is reunite again and complete. You for saving boromir's life, and he owe you so much and you think your task is done...  

But no! It is not. Yet!  

Before the coronation of Aragorn, there's a message sent by the valars.

They give you the opportunity to sail in the blessed realms. Only the white council knows your departure, you don't have much time to say goodbye to everyone, especially, him.  

Legolas... Who you hate before... And now Love.  

The valar don't tell the reason why you have to sail eagerly but it looks like they were out of time to tell.

There is disturbance in their message.

But you sail then.  

Too bad you miss the wedding, to bad you can't hear Gimli's other story while drinking ale, too bad you can't make fun of Arwen and Aragorn to tease, too bad you can't sign the book Frodo write can't even come to Sam's wedding to Rosie, too bad to miss and pranking game with Merry and Pippin, too bad you will miss Gandalf even he is annoying...  

Too bad you will miss legolas so bad, you didn't have the chance to tell him how you feel...  

Now its time for you to go...

There's no looking back...

Alone in a ship, you are ready...

You know you will see them again and this time you can tell him how you feel.  

Sailing alone in the sea, no direction to go but you know you can make it....  

And you will.


	2. Chapter 1: Where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is shock, when they found out your not in the coronation.

* * *

* * *

After the Kings Coronation...

" What do you mean she's gone?!"  

Gandalf look weary, trying to calm Legolas is much harder than fighting a balrog. He sighed in defeat.

They all surprise when the prince burst, they never seen him like this, pain, hurt, anger, betrayed and other reason you can think off but most of all his stubborness is rising.

Gandalf force a smile trying not to scowl at him. Why can't he? The prince is acting like it such a big deal, if he remember (y/n) and legolas don't go so well but now?  

 '' I'm curious?.'' He said trying to figure out something he miss. '' Suddenly, why you act like this my prince? I seen you furious when she make something stupid, you can't even hold your temper when she's near you. Why suddenly act of compassion now she's gone?'' He stare at him and Legolas paled like his been caught to something.  

 '' Oh my, he didn't tell you huh?'' Gimli mused looking devilish staring and looking innocent at the same time in Gandalf.  

 '' Gimli stop it, your not hel-'' he's caught off, gimli is fast.  

 '' He fancy her or for much more, he loves the lass!'' Gimli exclaimed trying not to laugh so hard on legolas...

 Ahh, surely the elf is planning his death now but it's worth it!.

 As for legolas, he facepalm himself, he is so embarrass, can't hide in his face too, so red!

 And he wan't to kill Gimli now.  

 The people there look in awe, surprise, astonish and some happy?

 Arwen, Galadriel and Eowyn is giggling, and Merry squeak and yell '' yes i won!'' and he gesture like ' come on give me my money' while the other hobbit scowled, yup there was a bet in the four mighty hobbits and Merry won.

 Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir along with Eomer still shock looks like the news is not sinking to their head now. Gandalf smile, now he knows the truth while Legolas giving a death glare to Gimli now that looks victorious! Gandalf walk beside Legolas,patting his shoulder.

 ''You have no need to worry my friend, she is safe. She's sailing now her way to Valinor."  

 Now they are all shock, Merry almost fell on his butt, Gimli almost choke his pipe.  

 " Valinor? She's a race of men, everyone knows men can't sail to that realm." Boromir first to spoke, concern to his friend and where she is now is much more terrifying.  

 " Aye, my lord. But you see, (y/n) is exception, she always are. The message from the Valars is urgent, there's no time to prepare and say farewell to everybody. They want (y/n) to sail immediately, they never tell the reason, but perhaps it is important.''  

 '' I will go, I will come after her!'' Legolas declared.  

'' No! No you will not go Legolas, your time will come. There's so much for you to do here. Don't fret my friend, you will see her again.''  

Legolas couldn't do anything but to sigh on defeat... His mind is lost somewhere, longing for something, no, not something but for someone. He's angry in himself right now. ' why did i not tell her how i feel for her.' He regret everything, blaming himself for not telling her, he had so many opportunity to tell her how  he feel but he couldn't. So afraid that she will declined and step away.   Now his regretting it more, she's gone. Far away from him.  

'' Legolas, you will see her again.'' mused by Gimli, the anger he feel to him after his declaration is now fade. He knows Gimli did it for him because he don't have the balls to admit the truth, but Gimli saw it and he always talk about it, and sometimes it is annoying but it end up, he is right, Gimli is right. He's thankful Gimli is there, there was a time that he think they will never be friends but now their buddies. He's an awesome friend, everyone in the fellowship is awesome. He timidly smile.  

'' yes, your right.... All of you are right.. I will see her again.''.  

 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~    

 

Many years later...

After Frodo and bilbo's departure in Grey Havens...

After Rebuilding Ithilien...

After Aragorns burial..

Legolas and Gimli made their way to Valinor and now they about to depart.  

'' Calm down laddie... There's no need to rush, the shore is near.'' Gimli said grumpily, tighting his hold to Legolas when the lad try to dive in the water. ' this is taking longer than i thought. I bet i can swim much faster than to wait here.' legolas said and ready to dive but gimli caught him and they strangle on the wooden floor.  

'' I know your excited to see her, but please, try to compose yourself, you will have much more time to see her now...'' gimli comforts and legolas sat down...

The truth is he is so nervous to see her but if he would see her now he might throw himself to her.  

A bunch of laters, they made to shore, Frodo and Gandalf is waiting there... Smiling faces but there's something in their eyes that made Legolas paused for a second  

Gimli is the first to set foot and embrace the two, he's so excited being the first dwarf to set foot in Valinor is so overwhelming, but they cannot blame him... His the first!  

'' Ah, Gimli, welcome to Valinor.'' Gandalf said, Gimli's smile is so bright.  

'' Aye, it is! I am ready to take every elf here on a drinking game..'' he exclaimed Gandalf and frodo chuckle.  

'' They're counting on it. But i remember Merry said that legolas won the game?'' frodo teased. Gimli's face paled, little embarassed.  

'' Oh yes, that is true, but you see. I let him won.. Besides, i don't want to see a weeping elf because he lost. '' he joke and the three laugh. Legolas is walking towards the three.  

Then they faced legolas. Gandalf spoke. '' Welcome legolas-'' but cut off.  

'' Where is she?'' Yup, he just reach the Valinor and that's the first question he ask.  

Frodo look at Gandalf, concern in his eyes. Legolas eyes widened when Gandalf didn't answered.

'' She's not here, isn't she?'' Gandalf baffled to his question and sighed.  

'' Well, um, Legolas.. It may be good to talk about this in the palace, besides you two need to rest after the long journey at the sea.'' Gandalf said and paced to walk along with gimli and frodo.&nbsp

Legolas couldn't help but to follow them, he must answer him. He waited long enough.

 At the palace, after a long rest...

'' Gimli, you look good!''. Frodo comment cheerfully.  

'' I always look good, that's why the elf befriended me... I am so much more handsome than him.'' gimli exclaimed, making a great pose of himself. He drink a kind of juice and he is now look younger than he is and so is Legolas...

 

'' Legolas, come... We must meet them.'' Gandalf said.

  '' who?''

 

'' You have so many question, master elf, and the question will be answered, now come all of you.''

 

They made their way to a mountain, a mountain with a lot of stairs, it looks like in greece but much beautiful and shining and glowing, i don't know but it's so beautiful.. Let's go with that.

 

They enter a huge door. Freakingly huge door.. I'm not good in math but let say the door is made for giants.

And there's a lot of thrones..

''We have to wait here, they are coming now''.

Then another door opens and a lot of giants enter the room, well you guest it, yes, the Valars made their entrance.

And their big, way too big... And fair and beautiful( let us not forget that!).

The sitted on their thrones.

 

'' Olorin, this is the friends of (y/).'' manwe first ask.

 

'' Aye, my lord. Legolas son of thranduil and gimli son of gloin.''

'' Gimli, oh! I bet we make a drinking contest after this'' Aule cheered ended by slapping of his arm by his wife, yavanna. '' sorry love!'' he said softly and compose his sit. Gimli grinned and Aule wink at him.

 

'' My lords, i must ask, where is (y/n)? Mithrandir told us she sail here.'' legolas said patiently, not trying to look anxious to them.

 

'' Aye, it is true, she sailed here... she's here in Valinor.''

   
 Where?''  

Varda is the one to answer when manwe silently turn his head to his wife. '' She is here in Valinor, legolas... But she invisibly made her way to the timeless halls.'' she confirm.

'' but we are not certain where, her location cannot be found, we can't even reach her in dreams.''  

'' The time halls? But how?'' Gimli exclaimed, concerened to his friend is now lost..  

'' can we get her there?'' Legolas ask hopefully.  

'' No we cannot.'' mandos mused. '' she is very far, only eru can get her there, i hope..''

  '' What do you mean you hope? Your mandos!'' Gimli mused disbelief in his eyes.  

Mandos look grimly and gimli look paled and try to hide in the back of legolas, yeah that's helpful.. But you can see Aule twitched his lips like his holding his mouth so hard not to laugh. And of course another glare from his beautiful wife.  

'' What he means master elf is he hope she is in there, only in the timeless halls. There's a chance she may enter the void.'' Ulmo spoke, his voice is cool.( i think because he is the lord of the sea, or water thingy.)

  '' How can she enter there? She's only a girl.'' Gimli again.  

Nienna stood and softly spoke..'' There's an explination for that, master dwarf. (y/n) arrival on Arda is not an accident, nor a portal open but she is meant to travel here in valinor... But always lost her way. Her quest is not only to save boromirs line but to safely deliver the key.''  

'' What key?''  

'' The key of 'the doors of night', where melkor held. She is not safe on Arda anymore that's why we sent a message to olorin for her urgent travel. There's an alliance of evel magic somewhere in Arda, we can't locate it where, and I'm afraid this evil power made a way to reach Valinor boarders when (y/n) is entering... I'm certain that this power made her way to split and make way to timeless halls. some of melkor's sprout seen her while travelling with the fellowship. They tried to capture (y/n) so many times and failed. But now, i fear this time she cannot escape. She's within the grasp of melkor... I hope we reach her before it comes to that.''  

'' And what would eru do with this, he have the power to get her out of there.''

  '' Yes, but you see, we cannot make him to tell everything, you cannot ask question the creator about this. That's why he gave us the power to guide everyone who is on Arda now, but we made a mistake when Melkor reach Arda and we do not want for all to happen again. That's why we sent the guardian of the key to another set of timeline in another world, give her a new set of memories for she have most difficult fate for keeping the key. Eru can only give us advice for now.''  

'' But why she? Isn't there anyone can keep this job?'' Legolas ask incredulously.  

'' I'm afraid that's not how it works, legolas. Being a guardian is to be chosen, and she is chosen.'' nienna again.  

'' is there a way she can get out of there? I mean can she get out of there?''.  

'' there's only one way to get out of there. If (y/n) feels she is there long enough and she figure it out, she can get out of instance. But it will not be easy,timeless halls don't work like here in Valinor. For her it will be like an hour past but two sets of moon in Arda.''  

'' And that is not the case, getting out in Timeless halls is so much harder than waking in a nightmare, for everthing there is reality and really happening. She will enter the abyss if she can hold enough, she will survive, if not, then Mandos will wait for her on the gates of soul ''. Nienna explained shakily, if the Guardian of the key died, the door will be open itself, and it will be worse than war of wrath made by Melkor.  

'' she didn't deserve this! Why all of you didn't do anything, you have all the powers to tell her who she is. But you didn't do anything.'' Legolas lost it and the valars looked guilty, of course, it was their fault.

Make ( y/n) to sail alone in the sea with no direction if she make it to Valinor. It was all their fault. Sick valars with their power and mighty faces. They can't speak when they see the furious elf, surprise he can burst like that. Well they know legolas is sometimes angst but he can hide it very well but now seeing him like this can make gods shock and little iffy.  

'' Now i believe her why all eldars have powers... Good, oh eru forgive me... '' he scowled at them.

And his about to cry.  

Aule burst to laugh... Ended by all the glares of people there. '' sorry!'' he clear his throat and look somewhere.  

'' What are we going to do now?''  

'' Now legolas, we have wait and to be ready.. We have to make sure we are ready when we depart to arda once again.'' Gandalf pat him in the back trying to comfort the elf.  

'' what do you mean gandalf?''  

'' it means master elf, you will wait enough here in Valinor. I fear our staying here in Valinor is only limited for a time... Time of elves will arise again it will start on the fifth age.'' gandalf look to the lords waiting for their confirmation about the information and they all nod.  

'' Yes gandalf, the gates of Valinor will be open again, once the elves back on their realms everything will change, and so changes occur.. (y/n) work for saving boromir's line will be most acknowledge, boromir was never meant to be alive. But eru act before it happen. Sending her in Arda to save him, but eru sometimes cannot control everything in the world. A high spirited human like her is hard to deal. She possess something in herself and that is the key.''

  '' we will wait how long?''

  '' it will be for a moment of time.. You will have the time to rest and reunite to your friends.''

  '' friends? Only gandalf, legolas, and frodo is here. How it will be a reunion.'' Gimli said in disbelief.  

'' ah master gimli. Do not underestimate the power of valars. We have decided to bring your friends here, the fellowship, the lady warrior and his brave husband and others.'' Varda said assuring the dwarf.  

'' what about arwen? She's there alone, mourning to her grief of loss. What for her?''. Legolas ask.  

'' do not worry legolas, she will be reunited with her husband here in Valinor so as to her parents and siblings.'' Este said.  

'' What of (y/n)?''  

'' I will do anything to reach her in dream, i just hope she sleep soon.'' Irmo said.

  '' we will do anything to get her in the timelss halls. But now you must rest, and prepare yourself. Time passes in Arda, you will see a lot of changes. Be ready about this, once (y/n) get out of the timeless halls she will end up in Arda once more, you must be ready when you see her. Danger will surround her, once you get her, she will be confused. Time stops in Timeless halls and she didn't even know years past.'' Manwe stood.  

'' In Arda? But why?'' Gimli again.  

'' Master dwarf you are not listening, and i must repeat again. The gate of Valinor will be open again, the way will astray her because the path is change that's why she'll be end up in Arda. Every evil will be looking for her now. They're waiting for her return and i believe her entering in timeless halls is the work of evil magic coming from Arda.''  

'' then we must get ready.'' Legolas said determined.  

'' yes... And once you find her, please, escort her here in Valinor, she must be kept safe.''...

And the meeting ends...  

How long is take for you to sleep?  

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~    

What was that? Oh... Right, now your the most important person in the world.... Woohoo!!! But wait, that means your in trouble too! Not just trouble but in really, really big deep TROUBLE... I just hope you make it out in the Timeless Halls, Melkor is really close....   Legolas loves you!!! Yey!!!   But how long it will takes for you to get out? Oh, i hope you figure it out sooner or you will be trap in there FOREVER.... Sea is dangerous...   And please, bring some paper bag.... It's going to be a bumpy ride.

 

 

 


	3. chapter 2: fogs, dreams, storms and krakens?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You still wondering when you will reach the shore?

There you were staring blankly in the sky, fighting drowness to stay awake.

It's really an odd feeling because you never been so sleepy before.

When you enter the fog everything went to different, the wind stop and there's no wind to push the sail of your boat.  

There you were lying on the floor trying to figure where the hell you are and how long have you been there. Good thing you have some stuff to eat but how long it will attain to last. Maybe you can do fishing but you think fishing in that area is stupid, there's no fish can be seen in the water. Good thing too there's oar in the boat but you are so tired to paddle. You've been paddling for hours.  

You know you reach the sea of Valinor but the thing is you don't know, it just feel different.

You remember Gandalf said 'when you enter the fog, your in the borders of valinor' and you did but why its taking so long to reach the shore?  

And so strange after that.  

 Why? Your crossing a different place not just a place! a weird place where light and dark split and half and your in the center. Weird right? In your left you can see clouds and sun, on your right you can see the moon and stars.

The water is like a mirror you can see clearly your face even the blemishes! Wait you don't have that Arwen help you how to fight acne and blemishes, and of course some oil to moist your skin. She's an expert when it comes to grooming and skincare, and her products is so effective. Arwen's beauty tips is awesome.  

Well back to reality, there you were figuring when you will reach the shore, you lost count of time, feels like you been there for a week. Yeah, week?   '' What the hell, Gandalf said it only takes fifteen days to reach the borders of Valinor why the hell im not on the shore yet! That geezer when i get out of here he will pay big!''  

'' Oh god, i hope im not sailing to the worlds end, this is not some kind of pirate of the carribeans shit! I hope i didn't enter Davy jones locker.. I hate to be locked up in the middle of godforsaken land.''  

You close your eyes tiredly, you didn't even remember how long you close your eyes till you open them.  

'' What the hell?''  

Your not in the boat now, but in a cloudy place not just a cloudy place but an actual cloud, you glance around in awe then a door appear. ' woah, that's cool.' then you smile like you figure where you are.  

'' Clouds, door?'' whoah... Maybe im in heaven now? then i must be DEAD! I didn't make it to Valinor!'' your eyes widened but then you burst happily and do some victory dance...

'' Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm dead! I'm dead! Oh thank you lord Jesus.. I can finally rest in peace.'' then the door open itself and you enter quickly to check out what kind of view is there.  

'' Wow! Now this is heaven!'' you say happy. You end up in a beautiful garden. ( okay here's the thing, just imagine what kind of heaven you want, i'm not sure if were the same so please make your own heaven okay?'')  

You run into a swing and sit, like a kid you play on the swing. Your enjoying yourself when someone appear in your front. Your eyes struck by a beautiful being.  

'' Woahh... Are you an angel.?''  

The beautiful man smile and shook his head, amused by her.

'' No i am not an angel, you're not in heaven either.''   You raised your brows and ask.

'' if i'm not in heaven, then where am i?''

  '' Your here in lorien, in the path of dreams, child. We've been waiting for you to enter here. We almost lost hope you will not enter here, this is the only place we can reach you?''

  '' okay.? Technically phones is not yet invented this time now, right? So why you cannot reach? Wait. What?.. I'm sorry i'm confused.''   The elf nod and start to spoke.

'' your in the timeless halls child. You been here for so long, maybe for you it's been like an hour but you see youve been here for over mellenia. Time works here differently.''

  " Okay... That is more confusing... Wait. What! Im here for a thousand years? Are you serious?" you ask.

" And please could you tell who you are?''  

'' I am Irmo... God of dreams and-"  

" Vision... Blah.. Blah.. Blah... I know that stuff! Now tell me how do i get out of this place...'' you flip him and his not amused but you don't care. At. All. '' Oops, sorry where's my manner! I am (y/n)-"

  " I know, everyone knows you!'' What! Did he just flip you? Oh yeah, he did... Check the grin, that prick Valar just flip you. Ha! now it's on!  

'' So tell me, when do i get to shore?''  

'' The shore is beyond your reach for now child. If you want to find it, you must take the path to the dark sea. There you will enter another fog but i must warn you the course there is not easy... You will face a great danger when you cross but when you do you will find the shore easy.''  

'' I face an orc and an Army of uruk hai, nasguls, trolls and goblins... How hard can it be? Not to mention lack of toilet, showers, toothpaste and pads! Internet and my pokemon go! I can say nothing can scare me anymore... Except, yeah... Spiders! Spiders in Mirkwood is really big and nasty!''   The vala smirk at you,.

'' Are you sure?''  

'' Oh jeez, i can face everything! Now lead the way ''  

'' You are crossing the path now child, all you have to do is awake. And of course hold onto something.''  

'' Hold onto something?''   He nods but there's something in his eyes that she can read, worry.'

'' Yep, its going to be a bumpy ride.''  

You open your eyes again,and you sat. Thinking of your dream, well, his telling the truth, you now passing the side where moon and stars are only light.    So then you light the lantern in the boat because it's freakishly dark, the light of the stars and moon are fading for you are entering a dark fog...

' hold onto something? Bumpy ride?' you analyzing what that mean. And got nothing, why? Because your lazy to think.  

 So what did you do, you sat there, leaning and eating some lembas...

Thinking what will you do when you get out of there...   ' oh! I want to sleep, no! I want to eat first... I hope there's sone fried chicken in Valinor, juicy and crispy and tasty... Oh and the gravy... Ahhh!'' your mouth water while imagining the food... '' oh! do they know how to cook fried chicken? I just hope they know... I am not going to teach them if they don't!''.  

Then your in the fog... Your relax and daydreaming about fried chicken and how juicy it was...  

' woosh!'  

The wind is strong and you almost jump when you heard a loud struck of thunder...

The fog is messing in your sight, your hair is flying everywhere.  

Then there it goes again, the thunder followed by lightning. Your eyes wide at the sight.

  '' Oh shit! This is much worst than the Perfect Storm!" the boat start to shake so are you...

You must hold onto something and you cling tight on the pole... But the pole busted and it fly along the sail... Shit, now what to do? You grab your bag and tie it to your body, making sure it will not loose.  

A wave struck the boat and it almost flip, you hold tight. ' must not throw up! You pray.

Another wave is coming and the boat flip but it float again. You are so wet now, the wind is strong along with thunder and lightning. Oh and yes, now you figure out why it called the Dark sea! It is not literally a black or dark or deep and dark sea but worst of all the sea. I mean who in crazy mind build this anyway? Yup,  you've been in worse and anything but this is too much.  

' oh dear god, i hope and i pray if i die please give me a chance to see my friends one more time, even if some of them i hate, i will gladly like to see them. And of course i pray i could ' kick valar's ass because his such a dick for not telling me what i would see and going through right now... That jerk didn't tell this place is worst than my nightmares.... Shit all of them, curse them! Curse them! Oh! I hope they can hide good if i get through this i will hunt them one by one!' Yup, your praying and cursing such a nice blend though.  

Okay back to the dark sea thought. Yup, worst of all the sea, if you watch the perfect storm and how freakishly the magnificent, giant, huge, stupendous wave it have...

That didn't do the justice here. I mean, the fishermen's didn't survive that wave, what more you hope here is zero percent.   You hold tight, praying and of course cursing.

Then you hear a roar!  

What roar? oh yeah, that roar.

Remember in Moria, the kraken thingy. They have those one here, not one but many of them...

And they're fighting each other.

How can you escape that?   ' Oh shit!' that tentacles is huge. Why do you like seafood anyway? Oops! One saw you, and now swim towards you.

What did you do?

Yes your waiting for the kraken to eat you.  

'' Well, well, well. What do we have here?'' what? The kraken talks! The kraken talks!

All of kraken turn their squishy heads over you. One tentacle of the kraken lift your boat, then all of them is now around you.  

'' U-um, h-hi!'' you stuttered why wouldn't you be?

  '' It's food, let's eat it!''  

 '' How can we eat it? It's tiny!''

'' Let's eat it!''

  '' Shut up all of you!'' shout by the one who lift your boat. And they all shut up, impressive, maybe his the boss!

'' How can a human pass in this waters? No one can enter here!'' the krakens voice is really deep man, so deep.

You can't talk.  

'' You have a tongue! Use it, speak!'' it growls, and you almost flip, not only of the air but the smell? You cannot take that one.  

You stood and spoke shaky.

'' I really don't know how i get here, all i remember is i dream of this valar and he told me i have to pass this route to exit.''   '' Valar?''   '' Yes a valar!''   Then it groan and spoke hardly, like his been pissed off.

'' Those dried stench told you to pass here! Ahh... No decency, i thought we are all civil and fuck off... This is our territory! We talk about this, this is ours! Ours!'' it sassed and you can't help but to raise your one eyebrow wondering what the kraken mean.

The other kraken growls, agreeing to the boss.

  '' What do you mean 'ours'?'' you asked and it look at you.  

'' Before the war, we're living in Arda in peace. There we are, enjoying ourselves then some freak creature comes to us and telling us to ally with him to take over the world.. And why we should do that? We have all the ocean for us? Then he promise to us, he will make the world full of ocean and leave no dirt and land. But he didn't keep his promise... We can't strangle him, his on the land to save himself and were trap on their war, we hide, but my sister, my poor little sister left behind. She's there, alone. So scared. We have our paradise here but my sister is there trap in that horrid place. The valars promise to us this ocean! This is ocean is for us. We own this cause they take ours, no one can enter here... It belongs to the creature of the sea, to us!''  

You are scared, so scared.

'' Um, your sister? How and why she left behind?''

  '' she likes to explore, i don't know why? But she's very fond on the rivers, lake, i mean. Those waters are tiny why would she like it?''  

'' you know, i see a kraken living beside in the moria, there's a lake there and we see a kraken guarding the front door.''  

'' In moria? Yes, she's there helping the littlest thing and i don't know why?''

  '' Okay maybe i should propose something?''  

'' what are you intending''   '' okay, here's what i intending. Don't hurt me or eat me-"  

'' Were not vicious and savage animals. We choose wise on our food, we don't pick anything we see, we clean it first.''

  '' Hey, i'm not dirty. Well, okay, you seriously dignified with that looks but here's the thing, help me to get out of here and in return i will find and help your little sister and drag her back here, how's that?''

  '' and how will you do that?''  

'' I've been in moria, and I'm sure she's still there,Besides i know a maiar who can help me. all you have to do is show me the way to get out of here and i will make sure your little sister comes home in your territory.'' The kraken falls to silent thinking of her proposition. And she's praying he take it. Then it spoke.

  '' hmmn... Make sure she'll come home. If she's not we will hunt you down and we eat by pieces.''

  '' Hey, how can you hunt you should be on lands to do that.'' She raised her one eyebrows.

  '' We can do our ways. Missy!''  

'' So we have a deal?''  

'' Deal.''   Not bad for that one and the krakens are really honorable and shows you the way. Now the thing is how can you make a kraken to do something for you on the way, still you're not prepared for the whole perpect storm scenario.

  '' We leave you here, you will enter the abyss and when you do, you'll be back in the world, now keep your promise.'' what's that, how can a kraken pull of a puppy eyes? How can you say no to that.

  '' I promise.'' you swear only not for your life but you are determind to bring back the lost one to her family, you know how it felt right? To be lost and think that you are forgotten but no, her family thinks of her and you'll make sure she'll get home with her family and never be alone anymore

.   '' once you see her, make sure she smell this.'' then the kraken give you a disgusting sickening smelly slimy slime crap all over you.

  '' ugh...' is this really necessary?'' you said disgustly.

  '' Yes, she will know it was mine.''

  '' Yeah, hell she is.'' then it laugh.

The kraken laughs, i mean it is not pleasant to hear because anyone can think that is a monstrous laugh and run the shit out of who hears that kind of laugh, but the krakens laugh is full of joy and full of hope even though you are covered with his shit you can't help but to laugh to.

Then you recall your bag and throw out all the stuff in there because they're all wet, all, but not the dagger lady Galadriel gift to you.

  '' You must go now, you've been here long enough.'' and it push your boat away and you can see the kraken waving their tentacles, you shook your head for this weirdness but you wave at them too.

  Then there it goes again, the waves and whirpools, lightning thunder, wind and rains...

Storm the hell out of you, but hey your not afraid anymore. You are brave one, you just met a kraken and he have some sense. It didn't matter how hard to find the way out here because you are full hope and you are sure you will get out here...  

And you will


	4. chapter 3: into the future!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, you made it!
> 
> Hmmmn... Are we in Bahamas?

Five thousand nine hundred years something ...

 " The resident living beside the Bay area immidiately evacuated due to large waves. ANASA clearly inform there's no storm occur at this very moment. Still they are invistigating for the sudden change of the weather. In other new-''   Frodo turn off the television and he pace toards his uncle looking at him intently.  

'' Frodo i'm still watching the news.!'' Bilbo pout, irratated in his nephew.  

'' But uncle, the visitors will arriving soon, we must haste the food and the table.'' Frodo turn and walk to the dining room, then  to the kitchen.

  '' Ahh.. Is Gandalf coming alone?'' Bilbo stood and follow his nephew in the kitchen.  

'' Didn't he call you?'' Frodo stare at his uncle incredulously.

  '' Nahh.. Still confuse to use that little thing you called phone, i had to throw it to the trash, it keeps ringing and ringing and i don't know how to stop it.!'' he said flipping his hands as a sign of irritation.

  '' That must be gandalf calling you uncle!'' shooking his head, frodo quickly runs to find the trash bin and hear a noise, once he open it, the phone rangs loudly, he can't believe his uncle throw this. Someone is calling and he answer it.

  '' Gandalf!'' still shooking his head, he enter the house.  

'' Bilbo throws his phone in the trash bin again, isn't he?'' Gandalf said amused.

  '' Yes,he still wonders when you call him!'' Frodo said chuckling.

  '' Is that Gandalf?'' Bilbo ask coming out from the kitchen.

  '' Yes uncle it'sGandalf''  

'' Can i speak with him?'' Bilbo's smile widened.  

'' He wants to speak with you?'' Frodo said to Gandalf.

  '' That's alright give him the phone.''   He prepared the table while his uncle and gandalf chatting over the phone in the living area. He can hear his uncle laughing and he can't help himself not to smile. Seeing his uncle happy giving his heart happiness.

  The fellowship is coming over for dinner, his arranging the chairs, counting it to eleven. His face stiffen, he miscounted. He sighed, the fellowship is missing one member. (y/n) is still not found, and the fellowship is different without her. He miss her, she is a dear friend when his at his worst she was there, looking at the excess chair, he recalled her stories about her world.   Full of people, full of things they didn't understand and how convinient it was. Seeing it now, she speak the truth only she is not here to see it.

  The world change, technology takes over. Everything now is using technology even here in Valinor. The Valar is amazed how human minds work and how creative they were. And when the elves return to Arda, everything is more easy, with their expertise of healing and love for nature, the forest maintain. Even though not is all to be maintain, the garbage the waste of human invention is still roaming through the rivers and the seas and they still trying to figure what to do and elves help the human race.

Their wisdom and power plus the technology is a great combined. Science is beloved and the elves easily learn it.  

Everything is now modern.  

The Gates of Valinor reopened but it didn't mean everyone can go here. Maybe if your an elf, yes, you can go here anytime you want but if not, you have to be worthy to journey in the blessed realm. And also the undead cannot go to Arda like, the ones in the fellowship they can't return to Arda, theyre only to remain here in Valinor like Arwen and Aragorn. Every worthy people can be reborn here in Valinor and they will live here peacefully but if you sail here alive that means you can go back to Arda if you want.  

Frodo's attention caught by a knock on the door. He didn't disturb his uncle who still chatting with gandalf over the phone.

'' I got it!'' he opens the door.  

'' Frodo!''  

'' Sam'' They embrace, happy to see each other not for a very long time cause Sam is only living beside two  houses away from them.  

'' How's Rosie?''  

'' She's fine, Lady Eowyn and Lady Arwen drop by and they take her to do something girly, i don't know what it was and i don't want to find out!'' Sam said blushing, remembering his wife.  

'' Bilbo!''  

'' Oy Sam, how are you?'' Bilbo hold the phone just a second to say hi.  

'' I am good, are you talking to Gandalf?''  

'' Yes.'' Bilbo said smiling then he turn his attention to his phone and bring it to his ear to talk to Gandalf again.  

'' Then i must help Frodo here.'' He said, laughing and seeing Bilbo not to be disturb.  

They go to the dining room.  

'' I'm amaze his using his phone now!''  

'' Uh uh.?'' Frodo snort.  

'' Why? What is it?'' Sam ask, wondering.  

'' Gandalf is calling him like fifty times, all he did is throw the phone to the trash bin.'' shooking his head chuckling when he rememberedwhat bilbo did on his phone.

  '' Still, didn't get use to it huh?'' said Sam laughing.

  '' and probably never will.' they both laugh, shooking heads and prepare the foods and anything they might use. Still Bilbo is not to be disturb while chatting to gandalf even though Gandalf will come to dinner. Frodo and Sam is already finish when someone knock the door.

Sam is the one who open it.  

'' Merry! Pip!''  

'' Sam! We are so happy to see you. Look what we've got?!''

  '' What is it?'' Frodo ask behind Sam.

  '' Some potatoes and mushroom'' Merry said proudly only there's mischief in his eyes.  

'' Where did you get it?'' Sam ask quirking his eyebrows.  

'' Arwen's garden!'' Pippin beamed.  

'' Oh no, you've got yourselves in a big trouble.'' Sam mouth fell, not believing the two dorks.  

'' Just thank us, besides is good not to have Eowyns crops then we're in big serious trouble.'' Merry said frowning, remembered what Eowyn almost did to them when they caught stealing carrots from her garden, he don't want to repeat the experience.

  '' Oh yes, sure you are!''  

''Oh old wine popper!'' they hear Bilbo exclaimed, tapping his phone and its seems a little trouble.

  '' Uncle! What is it?'' Frodo pace to his uncle who is tapping his phone hard.  

'' Oh this Thing! Is dead, oh now what im going to do! Im sure Gandalf is calling again.'' He said scowling and cursing the phone.

  '' I bet gandalf is relief his batteries dead!'' Pippin whispered to Merry's ear.  

'' I hear that!'' Bilbo retort.  

'' What did Gandalf said uncle?''  

'' Oh they're on their way here. I bet he will knock just about..'' Now his smiling and throw the phone in the chair, Frodo shake his head. His uncle is getting used to throw things.!  

There's knock on the door. Bilbo quickly pass them and ran to the door, and open it.

  '' Gandalf!''  

'' Bilbo!''   The two man hug, behind Gandalf is the rest of the fellowship. Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas.

  '' What took you so long, old friend?'' Bilbo pout.  

'' oh just some old business. I have to stop by in the house of lord Irmo and he have a great news.'' Gandalf said smiling and amused to his friend.

  '' Ahh... Then this great news can wait, now we must get to dinner.''   Happy chatter while in dinner, singing, dancing, telling each other stories some new and some olds.  

'' So, how was the most handsome bachelor prince in Arda is doing?'' Frodo ask looking to Legolas.

  Aragorn and Boromir grin staring at Legolas.  

'' Oh yes, the girls in all race is going like, what is the term again Boromir?'' Aragorn said.

  '' Gaga Aragon, they Lego-gaga on him.!'' Boromir said laughing, followed by everyone  including Legolas who can't help but to pale and glaring in the two.  

'' But to (y/n), what's her term to his name Pip?'' Aragorn ask again laughing.  

'' Oh yeah, Lego-ass''. They Laughing again but then the happy moment died when (y/n) name said.

  '' Every girls in Arda is trying to catch the princes eyes!'' Boromir said smiling.  

'' But no one catch his eyes.'' Aragorn mused drinking his wine now.

  '' Oh you know there's one who catchs his eyes!'' Gimli exclaimed trying to get back the happy topic. They smile remembering who's the one.

  '' Gandalf, what is it the news you have to tell us about?'' Bilbo sudden change the topic.  

'' It's about (y/n), Lord Irmo speak at her in Lorien.'' Gandalf said.

  '' When?'' Legolas stare at Gandalf.  

'' Two days ago.''  

'' Then that means..''  

'' Yes Legolas, she found a way to get back and the valar is trying to get her in the best they can.'' Gandalf said lighting his new modern stylished pipe.

  '' But what about Eru?'' Frodo mused worrying.  

'' No, Eru can't help this time, he is travelling far away through another time, there's a council conducting by the creators of the world and another. The Gods cannot be ask this time and the Valars is finding her in the dark sea.''

  '' The dark sea? But that means she...'' Gimli said horrified.

  '' Yes, she is facing now the most dangerous path of her life. That's why Valar Ulmo travel there himself, but he can't get through, he must wait to the other side of the sea.''   '' That ocean is a monster and evil itself Gandalf, what if she...''

  '' No master Pippin, do not think of that. (y/n) is a brave and strong woman, she find courage in every worst situation. Do not understimate her courage... She can and will get through.'' Gandalf said positive.

  '' Then what must we do?'' Legolas said frowning and worrying.

  '' For now Legolas, we must wait for her sign. I've sent a message to the Grey Havens, Rivendill and Gondor for she might end up there. The sea is acting different than it was, and i am certain it was a sign of her. I just hope we find her soon, i am assured this sudden change might shock her in everyway. For this time is full of changes, science and technology works differently than she remember. Now, everything is advance.''

  '' I must be there to search for her. I will go to Gondor in Dol Amroth'' Legolas exclaimed.

  '' No my prince, the gondorian ladies will swarm in your way when they see you.''  

'' Even in Rivendill, or anywhere. You must stay in your land. We don't want too much attention, and that includes you, my prince. No offense.'' Gandalf said followed by nodding of them except for the prince.

  '' Then what am i to do, just sit there and pour some wine?'' Legolas whine disbelieving his friends agaunst his help.

  '' Maybe you help cleaning Gimli's house if you want!'' Sam suggest followed by gleeful laughs of the rest.

  ''I think Mirkwood Is good, yes, I'm good there.!''

  ~°~°~°~°~°~°~    

You awake, sands in your hair. White sands to be exact. Your vision is blurry result of your struggling last night. It was light and it almost blind you, but when your eyes adjust. You found yourself lying wet on the beach near giant rocks while the water on the beach sweeping your feet.  

Your so tired, you cannot get up so you lie still.

Then you smell something, something foul and disgusting. You reach your back pack and unzip the zipper.

  '' Oh crap!'' too late the foul smell scattered in the air, too late to realize what's inside your back pack. You gag, vomiting.

The smell is like between death itself but you can't just throw it, you have a promise to stand for.   The only thing you have is the dagger Lady Galadriel gifted to you and of course your back pack that full of evil shit.  

You clean yourself on the sea, making sure and you hope the smell don't stick on your skin. Your dress is worst, the skirt is torn due the massive weather you face. So you cut it up to your knees, it will do besides the weather is good and a little sunny. Too sunny by the way.  

Once you dried up you start to walk under and over the rocks and you again are on the beach.

A few munites later you hear a scream.  

So you ran towards the scream, holding tight the dagger you have but what you found there is truly shocking.

Your eyes widened, disbelief in eyes. Can't believe what you seeing....  

  There, a wide white beach pull of people. Not just people but every race. Pop music everywhere.  

And their sunbathing?  

'' What in the world is this?'' you ask yourself.

  Every race is there relaxing and sunbathing.

Elves, dwarfs, men and orcs?  

Worst, Goblins and trolls in bikini?  

'' The worlds gone crazy?''

  So what happen next?  

You passed out.      

 


	6. chapter 4: at your service

 

* * *

* * *

(Let me rephrase this one...)  

 

You passout, until you feel something thumps in the back of your head.  

 

Then everything went black.  

 

Your vision is blurry, you hear voices. You can't understand what their saying but they seem facilitated in something.  

 

You feel the world moving, as your eyes and mind still foggy. You see lights moving again and again.  

 

No idea where you are,till  your hearing is getting better so as your eyes. Your confused.

 

  You find your self lying in a bed, white comfy bed like in the hospital. Your surrounded by curtains, behind it someone is having a conversation. Then the curtain across you lift up and a beatiful maiden emerge, she's wearing a white dress, her hair is tied up in bun with white cap and it looks like she's a nurse because she's holding a record book. No! Not a book to be exact, it some kind of a gadget, a tablet!  

 

'' Your awake little one.''  

 

'' Where am i?''  You ask, you feel a slight tinge in the back of your head. Speaking of head it was bandage.  

 

" Your in the hospital, you fell unconcious by the blow of the ball in the back of your head."  

 

" W- wha... Where' s my things?" you blurted out. you panic, worrying to your precious djfhdddsjsh.

 

  " Your backpack is currently being sanitize, your dagger is in one of the companion who hit you." as the nurse explaining what happen to you before you end up in the hospital.

 

Your eyes widened, realize that your backpack of doom and evil shit is being washed. You sit straight then jump out of the bed, enough to make the nurse jump and startle.

 

  " What! No no no! Shit, where is the washroom." you squeak, panicking that it might be too late for your backpack.

 

The nurse just stood there, shock at your outburst. When she didn't speak, you quickly pace and run out of the curtain, just to bump into a person.

 

  " Miss, please you must rest." the doctor said. You turn your head to the man who looks like a doctor but you ignore him and ran trying to find the wash area.

 

You stumbling, bumping and pushing the people who blocked your way, despite that some of them is injured, basically. You don't care, you only care for your backpack. To get it back because it's your valuable thing.  

 

You didn't even notice the doctor and his companion is following you along the way.  

 

'' Out of the way! Out of the way! Coming through! Coming through''

 

  '' Move your lazy bump, douchebag!'' You shriek when you almost bump to a man who is texting in his phone.  

 

Suddenly your confuse while you run. ' phone? They have Phones!' but then you ignore that. You have plenty of time to think of that. Right now, the only important thing to think is your backpack, your sickening slimy crap.  

 

" WHERE IS THE FUCKING WASH ROOM!" you yelled, the people there is stare at you like your a psychopath. Shaking, they point their index finger in a room,  a few meters away.  

 

Your face brighten and you sweetly smile, they almost smile too. In confusion of course, like you amuse them.  

 

'' Thank you!''  

 

You push the door hardly it hit the walls. The people there lift their heads and look at you.  

 

'' Where is my back pack!''  

 

Then you saw a person holding similar  of your bag and moving towards a machine.  

 

'' WAIT!!!!!'' you yelled while you run towards the person who holds your backpack. It's dramatic actually. You ran towards the man and the time moves slowly like a slowmotion the guy turn his head to you, wide eyes. Nervous can clearly seen on him when you jump to snatch your backpack away the machine. '' ahh!''  

 

The two of you hit the floor, as for the backpack, the zip slightly open and the smell spread the air. A very sickening smell that can make your stomach turn upside down.  

 

'' What the shit.. Oh God!'' the guy who take your backpack quickly cover his nose, everyone in that room cover their nose, almost choking the other vomiting. But you paid no mind in them, they clearly overreacted you thought.  

 

Your life is save, as your backpack of doom and evil shit is the one thing that keep you moving and giving you so much strength now. This thing is your source of power and you will protect it with your life.

 

  '' Oh thanks heaven.''  you hug your backpack and close the zip, the people there giving you an odd stare.  

 

'' Miss are you okay?'' the guy you bump move towards you and help you to stand.

 

  '' Yeah... Yeahh i'm fine now. Im fi-what the fuck!'' Your eyes widen as you now stare to the man who gaze his eyes on you. You feel starstruck, your mouth fell, you froze where you stand. Your heart suddenly flip.

 

  '' Oh my gosh! Your Aidan Turner.''

 

  ~°~°~°~°~°~

 

  '' We have a news from Belfalas Region A boat spotted near in Dol Amroth area. The authority is investigating, no one is on board.'' Gandalf took the file and sigh.  

 

'' You may go.'' Elrond approach him.  

 

'' Gandalf what do you think of the boat.'' Elrond study the pictures of the boat.

 

  '' Clearly it was the boat (y/n) sailed.''  

 

'' Then the Enemy knows she's there. They will turn to Gondor for sure.''  

 

''Yes i'm afraid that's the way to sum it up, now I must go to Gondor with all haste.''  

 

'' But Gandalf, if the enemy spot you there. You can be the first target, they will follow you.''  

 

'' So what we must do.''  

 

'' Send someone to find her there and escort her here to rivendell.''  

 

'' And who will go? Elladan? Elrohil? Glorfindel? You know this attractive elfs will flodding a whole girls and maiden everywhere.''  

 

'' Legolas is not the best option either, you know how he is when his in public.'' Elrond nodds in agreement.

 

  '' Aye, we all know he has the most interest in this quest to find her.'' they both sighed. Then Gandalf got an idea.  

 

'' What about Gimli?'' Gandalf beamed, positively. Elrond look at him and he likes the idea.

 

His mouth twitched.'' Just make sure, Legolas wouldn't know about this.'' They both grin mischieviously.   '' Yes, he will be the one, i will call him now. But this must be confidential.'' they agreed.  

 

Few hours later...  

 

Elrond recieve a message from Galadriel. By a moth?  

 

'' she's coming here, escorted by two friends. You must send Gimli right away. I am not sure when they arrive but still Gimli must be ready.

 

  '' You must take this message privately and please use only secure way of sending message, calling in phones and sending text even email is not a good idea right now. The enemy is lurking and finding a way to find her.  

 

Galadriel.''

 

  Elrond scowl, why is this woman such ahead of her?! He stood and walk to find Gandalf.  

 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~   '' Pardon?''   You blink, confuse.

 

'' Your Aidan Turner, are you?''

 

  '' No, i think you mistake me for someone. I'm not this Aidan Turner you speak of. My name is Kyle. At your service.''  

 

''Oh! Really?''

 

  '' Brother! Where have you been, i've been waiting for you in the hallway. Then i heard a noise and screaming people. What happen.'' Rushing blondie enter the door.  

 

'' Fhil, please i'm not going anywhere like i'm going to be lost somewhere!'' Kyle roll his eyes irritated. You, still starstruck in this handsome guy in front of you and much more when you turn your eyes on the blonde.

 

  '' Oh. My. Gosh!'' Mouth open. Eyes widened almost want to get out. Dean O'Gorman!!!

 

  '' Miss are you all right?'' the Dean wannabe( fhil you think his name) ask. You stood there like an idiot. Your about to speak but intterupted by the doctor.

 

  '' Miss, i need to check your head again.'' rushing in, the doctor pace to check your head.

 

  '' Goodness, i'm fine doc! Thank you..'' you said rolling your eyes. The doctors brows furrowed, he don't like your attitude but you don't care.  

 

'' It seems your fine now but don't take it lightly, many dies by a blow in the head.'' your lips form in thin line. Psh, you experience more than just a blow in the head.  

 

'' Miss, i need to take that bag.'' The man who holds the bag later said.

 

  '' No!'' You glare a the man. Making sure you intimadate him by your sharp gaze.

 

  '' There's no proper lady holding that kind of trash.''  The man return a glare at you. You raise your one eyebrow

 

  '' Well, maybe i'm not a PROPER lady.'' you said sarcastically.

 

You put your backpack and ready to walk away from them. But the Aiden Turner look alike spoke.

 

  '' My lady, i apologize.'' you stop and turn to him. Confused.

 

  '' Why?'' he frown.

 

  '' Um.. I'm the one who hit you... No! That's not what i meant.'' he squeak when your eyes widened in realization.

 

'' i mean i am the one who throw the ball that hit you in the head.''  

 

'' Oh!'' your cheeks heat up in embarrassment, stupid head making you imagine and think of something odd. '' that's alright, i mean what you did is bad, throwing stuff, hard stuff is bad when someone is getting hit and end up in the hospital. But i'm alright, i'm not suffering in amnesia, right. Doc?'' she grimace on the idea of having an amnesia, turning to the doctor in questioning look if she's having one now.  

 

'' well, in that case. If we want to find out if your not suffering in amnesia. The first question is ' who are you?''.  

 

'' I'm (y/n).''  

 

'' You know your name, your not suffering in amnesia.''  

 

'' Wow your name is very beautiful.'' the blond turn to you and wink, but you just roll your eyes, no time to flirt. You remember something.  

 

'' As far as i like to know about you guys. But, whose holding my knife?'' you put your hands on your hips staring at the two.

 

  '' What knife?''

 

  '' the knife i was holding before i get unconcious.''

 

  '' we have seen no knife!''

 

  '' really?'' you glare at the blond fhil his name, you feel your dagger is in him.  

 

'' Don't look at me like that, i don't have your knife!''   You turn your eyes in kyle now. Whose eyes staring at nothing and whistling. You clear your throat that makes his attention snap to you.

 

  '' Oh! That knife. It's on the car.'' You growl earning an odd stare ofthe two, but no time for niceties the three of you make way out of the wash area and head to the elevator. There's a long wierd silence and no one seem wants to broke that silence. When the elevator reach it's destination. The three of you ended in the parking area. No the garage.

 

  You still not believing that you awake in this kind of place, i mean, it's like the one in your home. Cars, lot of them. The three of you make your way toward a red car. That is a shiny car.

 

Kyle open the door and picked up the knife.   '' This is a very beautiful dagger. Where did you get it?''

 

  '' It was a gift?''

 

  '' It's elven. How it was a gift?''

 

  '' Well, if you meet someone who is very nice and wanted to help you along the way but can't come along because they are old and lazy bum'' you crinkled your nose in the idea of lady Galadriel old and lazy,you are sure you gonna have a payback for that one when you see her again or if you see her again.'' Instead of coming along they give me a gift  so whenever or wherever i am, i can protect myself when i'm in danger. But still, she's a lazy bum,that's all!'' The brother look at each other then at you, disbelief in their eyes.  

 

'' And whose she?''  

 

'' Now, i think i have to go.''

 

  '' Wait, where are you going?'' that question made you pause for a minute , oh hell yes, where are you going. Lothlorien? Rivendill? Gondor? Wait, lothlorien is unhabitat, such as rivendill. Gondor? Hmmn, but surely Aragorn is dead by now. The shire! No, not that probably Frodo sailed then. Then a realization strike you.

 

  '' Uhm, where are we anyway?''  

 

'' In the parking lot.'' you stare at Kyle dumbfounded. He just grin. And you roll you eyes.

 

  '' I know this is the parking lot! I mean where are we? What town? What city?''  

 

'' oh! We're in Dol Amroth, in Gondor.''

 

  '' Oh no!''

 

  '' Why? What is it?''  

 

'' N-nothing.'' you stutter... Feeling grief, your all alone and nowhere to go. A tear shed in the corner of your eyes. ' oh goodness! Where the hell i'm going to go now!'  

 

'' Are you all right?'' that went you broke down.( being alone makes you feel scared) you burst into crying and the brothers went worry.

 

  '' Don't cry. Please tell what your problem, maybe we can help you.'' you sniff.

 

  '' I'm alone, i've got nowhere to go. My family is not here anymore, they're gone, all of them. what am i going to do now... I-i don't want to sail again!'' You said between sobbing, shaking, you wipe your tears. Knowing there are people seeing you.  

 

Kyle put his one hand in your shoulder while Fhil pat you in the back. They mean to comfort you in brotherly way.  

 

'' Come with us, i'm sure mom will happy to see you.'' said kyle, while fhil giving him odd looks. Kyle return to stare at him pleading eyes fhil just roll his eyes, there's something in his eyes makes fhil wander but still fhil can't ignore his little brothers wish.  

 

'' Come y/n. Maybe a good dinner can boost our spirits.''

 

  You come with the brothers, even though you didn't even know this two personally, somehow, you quickly learn to trust them. Or maybe because you got nowhere else to go.   **********      

 


End file.
